


Testing the Waters

by peepeepoopoo



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, economic inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo
Summary: BONTOUJOUR Phone Case Compatible with iPhone 7 Plus/iPhone 8 Plus, Super Egg-Laying Chicken Case Pressure Release Fun Squishy Chicken TPU Cover Case Ultra Slim -Black chicken-7P
Relationships: Souryuu Asuka Langley/Johnny Test
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Testing the Waters

Johny test felt a hands' frim grasp on his shoulder. Another on his leg. One more on his buttcheck. The limbs entangledl together weighed him down His own hands were losing their grip on the rocks. There was nothing below him but darkness. Above himw as a great lighht that he could not acquire the strenght to reaach

Hot on his neck was the dank breath of someone he kille.d "You gauged out my eyes.... now I will caus you rectal prolapse!"!

Johnny shook himself awake next to him a warm body. He turned and saw Auska's soft lips with a smal crack in betweet them dank air flowing out every tiem she exheale.d.


End file.
